


Tommy Shepherd aka Speed

by Zethsaire



Series: Fanart [4]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zethsaire/pseuds/Zethsaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of Tommy Shepherd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tommy Shepherd aka Speed

  
[ ](http://zethsaire.tumblr.com/image/46733571445)

I saw this on Tumblr and couldn’t resist.  He’s so damn gorgeous.

Thomas Shepherd from YA.

Reference: <http://fancymen.tumblr.com/post/46693305407/fancymen-tumblr>

This pic, and the one of Noh-Varr are for [Billywick](http://billywick.tumblr.com/) and [Maelikki!](http://maelikki.tumblr.com/)  Because they are awesome, and deserve art.


End file.
